


Blurred Lines

by minjoolove



Series: Quartet [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Humor, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoolove/pseuds/minjoolove
Summary: Yuri and Yena had the perfect relationship, or so they wanted to believe. But conflicts upon conflicts led them to different paths. However, one refuses to give up while the other has lost hope.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Series: Quartet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942423
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Yuri never thought college would be easy, she wasn’t stupid. She always knew she will have a tough time adjusting to her new schedule. Having her best friends with her made it easier though. 

She’s known Minjoo since high school when she transferred to Seoul from Busan. This is because her dad got relocated. Luckily, she immediately got along with the taller girl which helped her adjust to the Seoul lifestyle. Yuri and Minjoo met Nako and Hitomi in college.

It was during their freshman year, last year when the two Japanese girls transferred for the foreign exchange student program their university had. This gives foreign students opportunities to study at their university for their chosen major with a scholarship. They first met during the freshmen orientation and they were lucky because Minjoo learned how to speak in Japanese.

Since then, the four of them stuck together. Yuri started learning Japanese to talk with the two better while Nako and Hitomi learned Korean too. Minjoo was their safe ground. The one they rely on the most, maybe its because she was the oldest but she was also the most mature out of all of them; most of the time anyway.

When Yuri got used to the four of them hanging out together, she thought college wasn’t that bad. But she also forgot Minjoo has a bigger circle of friends. Minjoo has a best friend, Chaewon. They all know the two are in love with each other but they don’t know why they aren’t getting together yet. But that isn’t the point.

The point is Chaewon’s circle of friends. Yuri thought college would’ve been bearable but it isn’t really easy if you attend the same school as your ex-girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I'm back with a new fic! Originally I was doing a 01z fic because there isn't much going around and I just adore the four of them but I didn't really know how to write it. That's why I decided to create a mini(?) series for 01z! They may not be the focus of this fic (and more to come) but I will definitely try my best to highlight their friendship throughout the fic.
> 
> Regarding updates, I'll try my best to upload at least once a week but things don't exactly go as planned. There may be time I'll update once every week, maybe twice to three times every week or (I hope not though) I won't be able to update for the week at all. For now, I already have the fics' descriptions and who is with who but I have only started writing a few chapters. I hope you'll be patient with me this time around too~
> 
> Thank!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri lived in the quarters within their campus, she rooms with Minjoo while Nako and Hitomi’s room is on the floor below them. At first, they tried mixing it up; Minjoo and Hitomi were roommates while Yuri was with Nako.

It didn’t really end well, at least for Yuri and Nako’s part. This is because the two alarm clocks were together which is why they decided on their current setup.

One benefit with having Minjoo as her roommate was their different schedules. The slightly older girl had an earlier start than Yuri, which forces her to wake up the latter before leaving for her class. This doesn’t mean it’s easy though, because Yuri _loves_ to sleep.

“I swear if I’m late for class _again_ because of you, I’m kicking you out.” Minjoo was already in the process of wearing her shoes while Yuri was standing by the door scratching her head.

“How many times do I have to say sorry! And you can’t kick me out, I’m registered in this building!”

Minjoo stared at her friend before shaking her head, “I can always request to change roommates again. Maybe Nako wouldn’t be so bad.”

This caused Yuri to panic and apologized again and again. When Minjoo left, the shorter girl started preparing for her day too.

* * *

Going through the week, nothing special ever happens. Yuri thinks the only thing keeping her sane is her friends but at the same time, her friends are also the reason why she wants to pull her hair out most of the time.

She might think that but she loves those girls to death, even if they drive her crazy.

Which is why she always looks forward to the weekend. Their schedules may be different altogether but they are lucky enough to have Saturday evenings and Sundays free.

They will always go out to eat dinner every Saturday evening, most of the time their conversation will be Nako and Yuri complaining about their professors while Hitomi and Minjoo laugh at their misery.

During Sundays, it would usually be just Yuri, Nako and Hitomi because Minjoo would head home for a while but there will be times the eldest would stay on campus.

Yuri will never get tired of their weekend hangouts. She will always want to have these until they no longer can.

But that doesn’t mean she is happy all the time.

This isn’t because of her friends. It will never be her friends’ fault.

She kinda hates Minjoo for it though. Kinda but she also knows she’s just fooling herself. She has known Minjoo’s best friend, Chaewon, ever since high school. She was a year older than them but Minjoo and Chaewon were always inseparable.

She doesn’t have a problem with Chaewon though. Her friend is another story though.

Choi Yena. Yuri has known Yena as long as she has known Chaewon. She’s known the eldest better for a while too.

Of course, she would.

She dated Yena after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Yena regrets a lot of things even though she appears not to. She regrets going on that trip to Jeju when she just turned 20 years old. She regrets going skating on a rainy day. Trivial things to be fair, but there is one thing she regrets and is still suffering from.

It was not growing up when she needed to.

She was always on the goofy side; her friends know that and are used to it already. Sure, she gets serious when she needs to be; especially now. But she won’t deny the fact that she learned her lesson the hard way.

She is still suffering from that because of her friends, not that they do it intentionally though. Yena knows if her friends find out she’s still thinking about that time, they will adjust for her.

And that is something she doesn’t want to happen.

Yena has always tried not to get in the way of others, which is why she doesn’t know how she managed to let her relationship with Yuri fall apart.

* * *

Yena is a year older than Yuri but they went to the same high school. They met through the two Kims and clicked right at the beginning.

To be fair, Minjoo and Chaewon never thought about matchmaking the two. It just happened naturally for the two of them.

They started dating when Yena and Chaewon were about to graduate from high school; they had a few months left. Everything was going smoothly, nothing really changed. In Minjoo’s words: _you two already seemed like dating anyway._

Yena could say the same thing to the younger girl and Chaewon, but that’s a different story.

They were doing fine, then Yena needed to move to the campus dorm she’s currently staying at for college. Which made it harder for the couple to meet. It didn’t help that Yuri was also a senior in high school already; everyone knows about the pressure during the senior year.

Then Yuri started becoming busier while Yena started having trouble adjusting to her new lifestyle. From talking every night over the phone, it became a weekly thing. Then the weekly talk turned into a weekly fight.

Until Yuri has had enough.

* * *

Sometimes, Yena thinks fate is torturing her. But sometimes she thinks it’s her friends.

She loves Chaewon and Minjoo, don’t get her wrong. She would go to the ends of the Earth for them. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to strangle them though.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

Yena couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Chaewon, the younger girl asks her this every time they would meet up with the quartet.

“Yes, Chae. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Chaewon stared at Yena before turning to face her front, “it’s just weird to me, you know? The two of you didn’t really end well but here you are trying to get by being at the same _table_ as her almost every week. And for what?”

Yena didn’t say anything and just continued walking, she can already see the café they always go to meet the four.

“Why don’t you two talk it out?”

This made the older girl stop walking. She looked up before sighing, “if it was that easy, don’t you think I would’ve done it already?”


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri tried focusing on the tarts in front of her instead of the person near her. It wasn’t easy though, considering the fact that her best friend is bickering with said person.

“Minjoo, I need to remind you I’m older than you.”

“You don’t really act older than me, Yena.”

“What do you mean?!”

“I mean exactly what I said.”

“I- Chaewon!”

“Please leave me out of this.”

Yuri laughed just as Nako and Hitomi shook their heads while Minjoo and Yena huffed.

“Some best friend you are.”

“And we were supposed to be partners in crime.”

Yuri shook her head at the two, they never really changed. Yena and Minjoo were always the two friends who would fight over anything and everything; similar to Yuri and Minjoo anyway.

That’s one thing she’s grateful though, even though it didn’t end well between her and Yena, she’s glad this didn’t affect the latter’s friendship with Yena and even Chaewon. Yuri would hate herself _and_ Yena if them breaking up strained the friendship of other people.

Yuri was laughing at what Chaewon was talking about when she noticed Nako staring at her then at Yena with a curious face. The two Japanese know about the past relationship and at first, they were confused as to how they were able to be at the same table but they got used to it anyway.

Nako and Hitomi wanted to ask more about Yuri and Yena’s relationship but they were also cautious just in case the youngest didn’t want to talk about it. They know they were exes and that’s enough for them.

“Ah! Yuri! Minjoo! I heard Wonyoung and Yujin will be coming on campus next week?”

This caught the attention of Yuri who was still busy eating her tart. She didn’t really know about that so she looked at Minjoo who nodded her head.

“Yep, something about a campus tour? Just like how we had campus tours at different universities before graduating.”

Minjoo then faced Nako and Hitomi, “Wonyoung and Yujin are our other friends. They attend the same high school the four of us went to.”

The two only nodded in understanding.

Yuri’s forehead creased before panning her attention to the tallest girl, “how come I don’t know about this?”

Minjoo looked at Yuri strangely, “what are you talking about? The two mentioned it in our chat.”

The youngest only stared at her best friend before showing recognition to which the tallest laughed at, “I told you to always read your messages.”

This then started another debate between the same-aged friends while the two oldest only looked at them with fondness in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Yena was getting ready to head to class when she remembered Chaewon’s question.

_‘Why don’t you two talk it out?’_

Yena tried. She has been trying to talk to Yuri ever since the latter started attending the same college as her. It seems like the younger girl isn’t ready to talk to her about it yet.

Maybe, Yuri was over it while Yena still refuses to let go. She wanted to make it up to the younger girl, she wants to make things right. But she can only make things right if Yuri lets her.

And by the looks of things right now, it is close to impossible.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she received a message from Eunbi: _I know this won’t be the most comfortable situation for you, but I need your help._

* * *

Apparently, Eunbi needed help with the campus tour. She was one of the many college departments’ representatives and there are a few who were supposed to help out with the tour suddenly bailed on her.

Yena was curious why this wouldn’t be comfortable with her though. She wasn’t exactly the kind to hide away when talking to strangers, it was one of her traits that made her very lovable. But she didn’t ask much because she could feel the older girl’s desperation through her messages.

She decided to just lend a helping hand to her friend and let her relax for a bit.

Yena didn’t know she would be the receiving end of the stress though.

* * *

Throughout the day, Yena went about herself. She came across Chaewon while heading to her next class but they didn’t exactly hang around to talk.

She used to have a livelier lifestyle but she quickly and harshly discovered her way of lively lifestyle wasn’t exactly the best.

During her first year in college, Yena felt freedom for the first time. At least that’s what she believes.

_She found out she was fooling herself with that thought._

Being away from home and staying at the campus dorms was a new experience for her, a welcomed experience. No older brother to boss her around, no parent to scold her if she gets home late.

Sure, her parents still text her every night to keep tabs on her but it was different.

Yena stayed out until the last minute of her dorm’s curfew. She got scolded by Chaewon a lot because of this, mostly because the latter would also be in trouble if the older girl was caught.

She was having the time of her life while she never noticed how her relationship with Yuri was slowly crumbling.

Yena didn’t notice the change at first.

Yena didn’t notice how Chaewon and Minjoo were hinting her about it.

Yena only noticed when it was over.

She only noticed once she realized what her actions did to her and Yuri’s relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri is the kind of person who can’t hide what she’s feeling. When she’s happy, her eyes would reflect that while when she is sad, she would just be completely out of character. But she has mastered the art of wearing a mask. Although there is one person she can never fool no matter how much she tries.

She doesn’t hate that though because she knows how much she needs Minjoo in her life.

“You can say no, you know?”

Yuri stares at her best friend who is looking at her with concern. Eunbi needed help and the two best friends were some of the people the older girl asked the favor of.

Yuri said yes to Eunbi without knowing Yena was also going to be there.

She shook her head, “I shouldn’t let her stop me from helping out Eunbi. Besides, this is the least thing I could do for her after she helped me get used to everything.”

The older girl has always been a big support for Yuri and Minjoo ever since their freshman orientation. This is because of Chaewon though. She and Eunbi have been close and Chaewon asked the older to look after Minjoo and by default Yuri too.

Although granted Minjoo is closer to Eunbi.

“She’ll understand. Eunbi doesn’t know the entire deal between you and Yena but she has a hint.”

In the end, Yuri convinced Minjoo she’ll be fine helping out but the taller girl told her she will see what she can do to help out and not put the younger in a compromising situation.

* * *

Apparently, Yuri didn’t really need to help out with the tour proper. She just needs to assist Eunbi and the others in organizing it. It isn’t the same case with Minjoo though.

“Minjoo how many times am I going to tell you, you’re going to the tour proper!” Yuri couldn’t help but laugh with Chaewon at their best friend as she tries to convince Eunbi otherwise.

“But you know I’m terrible with new people. Why am I going on the tour but not Yena?” This made Yuri and Chaewon stop laughing because the taller girl did have a point. Yena is a social butterfly and can easily open up to other people while Minjoo is shy and has trouble talking to others first.

“Minjoo, I’m not going on the tour because my department needs more help behind here. Plus! We need people who will attract others to enroll in the university!” Minjoo side-eyed Yena who in return just laughed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“Nope.”

“What do you mean?!”

Yuri and Chaewon just looked at each other before turning to Eunbi who was just shaking her head at the two idiots.

“Minjoo, Hyewon will be with you now calm down.” The said girl did calm down but not without a huff.

Chaewon chuckled and went closer to the younger girl, “don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

Minjoo only looked at her before sighing. She then looked at Yuri and signaled for her to come closer.

“What?”

“Will you be fine?”

Yuri was confused and raised an eyebrow at her friend, “what do you mean?”

Chaewon and Minjoo exchanged glances before looking at Yuri with concern, “you and Yena will be working together.


End file.
